A Ninjago Valentine's Day
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Five pairs are on spending the day with one another, two were set up on a blind date, two run into each other,two set up the first pair, a nindroid who has to teach his new robotic girlfriend about love, and another who is together once more after being apart for so long. Let's see what happens to our ninja as they participate in the day of love... and for Lloyd? Chocolate.
1. Coliel

**So I'm going to be out tomorrow for who knows how long, so I'm posting this tonight. the first in a five part Valentine's Day story! Who knows when I'll update the other four but for now, here's the first! **

Cole tapped his foot, looking around for the girl he was set up to go on a date with. So far, he had been waiting at the park for around a half an hour and was about ready to get up from his bench and go just home or at least spend the day with other loners, aka Kai and Lloyd. Leave it to Jay to set him up on a blind date of all things and have her not even show up.

"Sheesh, looks like Jay played a prank on me…" he grumbled, it was impossible but surely he wouldn't pull something like that on Valentine's Day… That was kind of the most wrong thing you could do to your best friend.

"Cole?" a voice asked out of nowhere.

The earth ninja looked the way the question came as he got up off the bench. A young woman with curls of fiery red that appeared hot pink to everyone else who looked at it walked over. She was in a blue crop top and high waist, white jeans. Then Cole saw the familiar blue streak amongst the fuchsia and smiled, "Seliel?" he asked, looking her down; up.

"Yea… I got set up on a blind date for today… Jay called and ask if I…" she chuckled with Cole but then covered her mouth, realizing it "And… I take it… you were my… blind date?" she asked, crossing her legs, one hand on the strap of her shoulder bag, seeming a little embarrassed now.

Cole blushed a bit at the question. "Hehe… yea… Jay uh… never told you it was me then? Because… he never told me it was you…"

Seliel nodded with a smile, "Yea… he wanted it to be all top secret. Said he wanted to surprise me. I'll be honest I was surprised but he said a friend of his needed a date… didn't say who… but… I'm glad it was you…" It may have been a little cheesy but she really did mean it.

The two started walking together down the street, catching up being it had kind of been a while what with the nindroids and such attack her town a few months back. "So… how's your dad?" he asked her, knowing he was the mayor of the place.

"He's doing great," she smiled, "How's your dad? Is he still touring with his quartet?" the tan skinned girl remembered.

"Oh yea… ya know… my mom died when I was a kid so… Valentine's Day is kind of… not his thing," he chuckled.

She nodded, looking like she knew it too well, "Yea… same with my mom, your mom got killed by Skulkin right?" Cole nodded, "My mom got killed by Serpentine when I was really little," she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Actually it never was come to think of it… I can't say I blame our dads for not liking this holiday…" she leaned more against his side, "So… what do you want to do? I'm all yours today!"

The amber eyed eighteen year old smiled, "Well it doesn't really matter, though Jay said he made reservations for us at Chen's Noodle House in like… three hours," she scratched behind her ear, "I wouldn't be surprised if they set us up on a double date as well…" she sighed. Dates were never her thing since all the boys in her town were kind of intimidated by her since they were afraid she could crush them; it all started after they found out she was the Phantom Ninja.

"Yea that sounds like Jay to do something like that too…" Cole wasn't so good at the romantic stuff being Nya dubbed him too serious to get a girlfriend, but Seliel was a friend that he could hang out with on Valentine's Day instead of sitting around the monastery with his other dateless friends. He felt his phone buzz and saw it was a text from the green ninja, "Kai apparently got lucky from what Lloyd just said and caught this girl he had a crush over on the rebound…" his eyebrows went up, truly surprised by that.

"Good for the both of them," she linked arms with him. "So… you wanna go see a movie or something?" she suggested at last and since Cole had no better idea they both rounded the blocks to go to the cinema but they took it a little slow. "I just hope something good is playing… not some… corny romantic movie…"

"Don't forget cheesy and mushy," Cole added in looking at the posters at what was playing when they came up on it. "Uh… so what? Fighting movie?" he asked her and she shrugged. "Gosh this is a lousy selection today… I would even take one of those silly Fritz Donnegan movies with the crap they got today…"

"It's Valentine's Day! Did you really think there would be slasher movies or whatever?" Seliel chuckled at his reaction. "Okay… no romance movies so… how about… this one?" she randomly picked out a movie. "This looks cute," she started digging in her bag for her wallet to buy the tickets.

Cole frowned at the sign, "The Lego Movie? This is a kiddie flick…" he looked unsure about it.

His pink and blue haired date rolled her amber eyes and went to the box office, "Oh come on, it'll be fun," she elbowed him with a smile. "Besides, would you rather see a movie like… Endless Love?" she read one of the titles out loud.

"Hell no, I saw that trailer a few months back and I can assure you that's a big fat no," Cole quickly said and took his ticket from her like it would save his life (and it probably saved him from over two hours of boredom during a dumb romance movie that was too far over the top). "No more paying for stuff though," he watched her put her wallet away.

The tanned skinned girl smiled, "Okay then I want a soft pretzel and one of those giant cherry icee things and a large popcorn," she told him. "Maybe I'll share my icee with you," she pranced along past him to get in line before the show started.

Cole sighed and took out his own wallet. She was a tough one when it came to fighting, but was pretty cute when she wanted to be.

The movie got out two hours later and Cole looked at his watch, "Come on, we should head over to Chen's… it's a bit of a walk," they walked there as well instead of looking for a cab. "And… I guess the movie wasn't awful…" he leaned more on her playfully, making her laugh. "I found it rather amusing…"

"Told you," she decided to peck his cheek which made him blush. "It's kind of funny how when we first met… you couldn't believe I was girl just because I kicked your but," she yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "We kind of didn't like each other at first… did we?" She took a sip from what remained of the cherry flavored drink Cole bought her.

The black haired ninja nodded; "Well… nice to see you don't hold a grudge on stupid stuff like that…" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the noodle shop, stealing the last sip from her drink before they discarded it. They thought they were in the clear, ready to sit and eat in peace when someone shouted their names.

"COLE! SELIEL! Over here!" they turned and saw a big booth in the back that held literally everyone, Jay and Nya, Kai and Skylar, and Zane and Pixal. Then squished in the corner, mostly out of sight, with a chocolate bar was Lloyd even though he didn't have a girl for the day like the rest of them.

In all honesty they were hoping the others wouldn't be there and they would have a nice meal to end their day together, but what the heck? Seliel hadn't seen anyone else in a wile.

They slid in with the other couples. "It was originally just gonna be Jay and I but we thought the others would have fun too," Nya looked at Cole. "Hope you don't mind".

"Not at all…" the earth ninja shrugged. "But is Lloyd okay? Or is he just in the middle of a sugar crash?" he raised an eyebrow, curiously looking at the blonde who was half asleep next to Zane.

Nya shrugged and then she turned to Seliel, "And how have you been!? I missed you Sel!" she hugged the tan skinned ninja over on the other side of Cole. "Did you have a nice day or was Cole a downer?" she teased with a giggle.

"He was surprisingly interesting today… I know it was such a surprise," Seliel teased her date as well but all Cole did was roll his gray eyes before she decided to kiss his cheek again.

Jay cleared his throat, "So, Sel, that's Skylar, she can copy people's powers and all that cool stuff!" Seliel saw he was gesturing to the darker skinned girl in orange. "And that's Pixal, she's a robot that works for Cyrus Borg… warning she doesn't get the whole affection thing," he whispered it. "And… Lloyd apparently went on a date with the chocolate bar judging by him having that sugar crash now…" the green eyed ninja was knocked out completely now; head on the table.

"Thanks for setting us by the way," Seliel thanked Jay. "We had a great time," she looked back and smiled at Cole. The others could see but they were holding hands under the table. "Maybe we should go out again sometime…"

Cole blinked and looked at her, smiling again, "Yea… I think I'd like that".

**I always liked Cole and Seliel, though I never did much fanart for it. I decided, since Seliel was going to be in my Tournament fic, why not get some more practice in for her? I like to think of her as sassy and a little flirty. Her and Cole having more of a friendship at first with teases and maybe something more later on. **

**And our other three pairings in the end of this will get their own short stories as well ;) So who's gonna be next? Well I'll tell you that one; Kai and Skylar! :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	2. Kailar

Kai's leg bounced as he sat on the end of the table with Lloyd. The two had nothing better to do so they were out getting pizza. Strangely enough couples were all around which kind of made things a tad bit awkward for them to be out eating together since people kept mistaken them for a couple.

"Okay maybe this was a bad idea just the two of us going out for lunch…" Kai looked around, intimidated by the kissy pairs, some were even looking over at them almost like they were being judged. "People keep looking at us like we should be doing all that or that it's weird…"

Lloyd looked grossed out, "Sheesh… I just wanted to get some pizza with a friend… since ya know… no date…?"

"You ain't kidding…" Kai sighed. "I mean… Jay has Nya… and they even set Cole up on a blind date! What hell? I thought I was supposed to be Jay's best friend… he didn't set me up on no date…" he grumbled.

It was silent for a moment as Lloyd nodded, but he looked up and smacked the side of the red ninja's head, "I thought I was your best friend!" he looked rather hurt.

"I… Lloyd you are but… you know what I mean-"

"This seat taken? Or are you expecting someone else?" a girl asked.

Kai shooed her away with a move of his hand, not wanting to be bothered by anyone right now, "No it's just us…" he trailed off and looked up. "I…" the girl standing there had red brown hair neatly placed under her orange head scarf. "Skylar?"

She laughed, "Duh," she looked at Lloyd, "On a date? I thought we had something special Kai," she teased with a smirk at their reactions. She sat down at the table and leaned on the heel of her hand, "So… no plans either?" she looked at the two friends.

Lloyd looked at Kai and then Skylar, standing up quickly, "I think I just remembered I need to be home right now!" he hurried out.

Kai frowned, "Hey! I thought your parents were out all day and you were gonna sleep over with us!" he called after the green ninja who completely ignored him. "He's weird… Lloyd can't resist pizza…" the brunette looked back at the coffee skinned eighteen year old who chuckled.

"Well then it's just us, he's missing out" she smiled. "Or is this too weird being we don't know each other all that well other than I'm absorption ninja in the noodle business and you're the fire ninja?" she raised an eyebrow.

The red ninja tapped his foot, "Uh… no of course not… it's not weird… psh, why would it be weird? We're just hanging out and we do know each other…" he looked to his left but quickly turned back when he saw a boy and girl kissing from across the table. "Ahem…" he sat upright. "So uh… what kind of pizza do you like…?" he pulled up the menu. "Lloyd and were going to get pepperoni… but uh…"

He could see her aqua eyes poking over the top, looking a bit confused at his sudden mood swings. "Uh… well… I like the vegetarian pizza… so…" she chuckled, "Not the biggest pepperoni fan…" she looked away too now.

"Oh kay… I'm not that big of fan of that kind myself…" he cleared his throat. He really wished Lloyd didn't leave them alone like this. It would have been cooler if it was three friends hanging out, but this was like a real date now and… oh no… _"Lloyd you little…"_ he clenched his teeth. Lloyd left because he wanted Kai to be on a date.

"Uh Kai?" Skylar asked, pushing the menu down, "It's okay… we just can just get plain you know…" she still held a smile.

"Sure…" Kai put it down and there was silence for few seconds, "So… did you have any plans for today? Any boyfriend or… whatever…" he leaned on the table. "Been a while since we saw each other you know…"

She shook her head, "Nah… I don't really have time for dating… besides…" she looked at her hand, "Once your date finds out you have weird absorbing powers and is a noodle tycoon… they get all weirded out and… yea…" she looked less than happy now and Kai sighed.

"One time, this blonde chick, she dumped her soda all over me because my friend Pixal called me while I was trying to flirt with her…" he smiled himself at the memory that wasn't all that long ago, it kind of hurt and was a bummer for him, but he was hoping she'd cheer up by the story. It did earn a laugh from Skylar which made him feel a bit better. "So after this we can go get ice cream or something if you want…" he offered, feeling more comfortable.

The auburn haired teen smiled at the offer and nodded, "I think that's doable," she set her hand down; right on top of Kai's to be exact. At first they both pulled their hands away, blushing but after a minute, they put them back, looking less shy about it. "I think I'm happy I got dumped today… I think you're much better company," Skylar tilted her head.

Kai blushed at the compliment, "Well… hehe… you're way too pretty to be left all alone on Valentine's Day… and you make a much better date than Lloyd did," the two laughed together. "Skylar… uh…" he hesitated, avoiding her alluring eyes.

"Hey, just kiss her already!" Lloyd appeared in the window. They just barely heard him through the glass but it was enough to make them jump as well as several other people around them.

"We thought you left!" Kai shouted. "Get out of here Lloyd!" he angrily shooed his blond friend away who was making kissy gestures with his hands. "Real mature you little sugar addict!" he barked as the blonde walked away. laughing.

Skylar just sat there, not uncomfortable but she looked like she was holding in her laughter. Kai lowered his hands and nervously laughed, "sorry bout that…" he scratched the back of his head. Uh… so where were we before that happened?"

"I forget… let's pick it up with something different," Skylar smiled and leaned across the table to kiss the fire ninja on the lips.

_"Best Valentine's Day ever!" _he thought and went to kiss her back.

**Okay so this would kind of be like a pick up from my story "The Tournament" I wasn't going to include these two in this story but I liked them so I decided to do it... well, I hate Greenflame, but I could see people doing that because let's face it, their fans are crazy... thought it'd be funny to be two guys surrounded by kissy couples. Lloyd's a little shit though and decides to embarrass Kai, especially after that best friend remark XD Skylar in the end though be smoother than glass... I can totally see her doing that judging by how she behaved in the show... gosh I love her voice so much...**

**And I think I finally decided on my Skylar headcanon: she's half Indian/American (mom's side), half Chinese/American (dad's side) :D**

**Thanks for reading! Next up is Jay and Nya! :D**

**~Mar**


	3. Jaya

Nya opened her brown eyes to see a wider pair sapphire ones staring back at her and she grinned, "Happy Valentine's Day my samurai!" he hugged her, pulling his girlfriend into a sitting up position and she giggled, hugging him back tightly. "I couldn't wait for you to get up!" He kissed her between the eyes.

The black haired girl kissed his cheek, "Well I'm up now so let me get dressed okay?" she swung her legs over the side of the bed and shooed him out of her room. "So what do you have planned for me this year Jay?" she asked through the door, grabbing a dress to put on.

"I was thinking a picnic," Jay said on the other side. "But ya know… I'm open to suggestions…"

Nya opened the door. She was wearing a plain red dress with black stretch pants and flats, and hanging down around her neck was the same dragon pendant that he had bought her for Christmas one year. He smiled whenever he saw her wear the piece of jewelry, feeling special because she seemed to wear a lot lately.

"I think that's perfect," he she kissed him on the lips quickly and skipped past him in the hallway.

The blue ninja followed her with a smile and then pulled something out of his jacket, handing it to her, "Almost forgot," it was a rose. The auburn haired ninja pinned it carefully in her short, raven colored hair. "Perfect".

Nya chuckled and kissed his nose, "You're always so sweet…" she shook her head and they left the apartment together hand in hand. "Lloyd and Kai are out doing who knows what and Cole just left for our… hmm… blind date set up," she giggled, not believing they played match maker. "Did you set up the dinner plans for everyone tonight?"

"Your blue boy has it covered," he winked at her, pulling out his cell phone. "I love being the only two who on the team who are dating experts," Jay gave himself a pat on the back.

Nya linked arms with him and chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't say experts Jay," she adjusted her bag over her shoulder as they started walking out the gates of the monastery, "Bye Sensei! See you later!" she looked back as they past the old man. "Have fun with the kids!"

"I'm sure I will," he nodded, looking back at the adopted kids of his brother playing around with a soccer ball. "Have fun yourselves".

* * *

The young pair walked all the way to Ninjago City Park where they found a nice, quiet little place to sit and be alone. It wasn't all that often Jay would be very romantic with her, so once they lay back on their blanket; Jay laid on top of her, kissing her pink lips gently. "I love you Nya…" he smiled warmly when he said it.

"I know Jay," she nuzzled her nose against his, "I love you too," she hugged him again as they turned on their sides. After all was said and done she was happy to be back with the lightning ninja and equally happy he made amends with Cole after the… _little_… blow out the two friends had over the young woman, over a love calculator result no less.

"After this I was thinking about going to the little bakery right across from the pizza place and see what Kai and Lloyd are doing," the freckled one laid back on his back and yawned. "I bet everyone keeps mistaken them for a couple…" he started laughing at the idea.

"My poor brother," Nya yawned, stretching her legs out more. "I actually saw Skylar when we passed by the café earlier on our way here… she looked like she got turned down by whatever guy she met there… poor thing…" she looked at Jay. "I really hope she finds Kai…" she gave a cheeky smile.

"Oh yea he has a crush on her still…" Jay remembered how Kai would fawn over her and would swear he would "melt her icy heart". She was pretty big now being she was running the family business which was nice being they would get discounts at any Chen's Noodle Houses, another reason they were making dinner reservations there for everyone.

Nya's phone buzzed and she frowned, pulling it out and seeing she got a text, "Uh… it's from Lloyd…" she tapped on the screen and started laughing, "Jay look," she turned the screen around. Lloyd had sent them a picture he sneaked of her brother and the beautiful orange ninja, sweetly kissing one another through the shop window.

"Speak of the devil…" Jay laughed, "Hey, we are good, just by talking about it, it happened!" They gave a little high five. "So… what do you think Zane and Pixal will be doing? I mean… they're kind of… robots…" he chuckled at the thought.

The girl in red frowned, leaning back against the tree they were under, "Well… I…" she closed her mouth, "I don't know Jay…" Nya covered her mouth, trying to think. "Well… who knows… Zane'll tell us later after dinner probably…" she shrugged it off.

"Hey Nya?" she looked his way, "Close your eyes for a minute okay?" She smiled and did as she was told, wondering what he was going to give her this year. "Okay, you can open them now".

She opened her brown eyes and chuckled at the sight. "Aww, Jay…" It was a little stuffed dragon that was red with a white bow around the neck, "Where did you get this? This is cute!" she took it from his hands.

"I never give away my gift giving secrets! I know you still have Sparky so…" he chuckled, seeing her hug the plushie.

"Haha," she looked back at the red dragon, "Adorable… now he has a girlfriend, very cute Jay, very cute," she bopped his nose playfully. "I love it." She leaned over and gave him a nice, long kiss on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day blue boy," She giggled.

Shortly after they folded up the blanket and got up to go and do something else for a little while to waste some time before going to meet with the others. "Hey, think we should invite Skylar with us tonight? It is her restaurant," Jay thought out loud. "And she is Kai's date for today…"

"I think that'd be perfect, all of us together!" Nya nodded as they started walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. "I can't think of the last time a bunch of us went out to eat".

"Awesome! Now come on, we're going to the arcade!" Jay raised one hand and pointed down the street dramatically and started running with his girlfriend in tow. She laughed, accepting that that was what they were going to do next and started running to keep up with him.

**Jaya for everyone because let's face it, I don't write enough of them, and they are pretty damn cute together. I like to have them be like the "Dating Experts". Since they've been together for a while and are the only ones in a consistent relationship XD**

**Okay so Pixane is next... and I don't really know what to do with them in all honesty... I have some of theirs written but anybody have fun date ideas for two robots? I would love to hear them! I know a lot of you are big shippers of them and I'm kind of partially on board with the ship... so yea... suggestions would help XD**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	4. Pixane

Pixal never understood human emotions at their fullest, being she was a robot designed to be an assistant and not much more other than a companion for her maker. After she met Zane and the others, she became much more open to these things, something of which Cyrus had not been able to program into her.

So naturally she was curious when Valentine's Day came up and Zane asked if she wanted to spend the day with him, as in, a date. Cyrus told her it would be perfectly fine but she didn't exactly know what to do or how to act.

"Mr. Borg…?" she peeked in a little nervously.

Her creator looked back when he heard her small voice, "Hello Pixal, what can I do for you? Zane is going to be here in a little bit… aren't you going to get ready?" he saw she was still dressed in her normal assistant uniform.

The silver haired nindroid held her hands together, looking nervous, "I… have never celebrated this holiday before… so I do not understand how to ready myself for Zane to take me on a… date… I do not want to make him upset being I don't know what to do…"

Cyrus chuckled because it was all so new for her, having a boyfriend if you can even call Zane that. "Well to start off… you should change out of your work clothes," he gently told her. "Girls normally dress up nicer on holidays and such…" he couldn't really say being he can't remember the last time he went on a date himself.

Pixal didn't know what was so wrong with her clothes, they were perfectly fine to her and rather comfortable since she was just a robot, but still, she changed from them anyways like what Cyrus told her. She wore a purple dress that had a similar style to her regular clothes with red and gray trim. Her synthetic hair was let loose on her shoulders and she had a small dragonfly hairclip in it.

"See? You look lovely Pixal," Cyrus chuckled as she seemed kind of embarrassed, crossing her now exposed metal legs. If she could blush, she would have. She liked how Cyrus was rather helpful to her though, he really was like a father to her.

By the time she got to the bottom floor, Zane was already there. "Hello Zane," she greeted in her mechanical way, "I am ready for our… date," she remembered the word and nodded a little. "I am afraid to say I have never been on one before…" she admitted to him finally.

Zane apparently ignored it and held her hand with a smile as they walked out of Borg Tower. "I don't believe I've seen you in anything but your work clothes… you look pretty in a dress," he complimented her.

"Thank you, Mr. Borg picked it out for me," she bowed her head a little, feeling rather silly she said that but gave a shy smile. "I am happy you find it acceptable".

Zane took her by the hand and led her out, "I would find your work clothes even acceptable if that's what you would have chosen to wear…" he frowned; maybe taking Pixal on a date was going to be a little strange after all. One thing she didn't quite fully understand was the concept of love. "You… like me right?"

"Why yes, we are compatible," she smiled, saying what she always said when something like that was brought up.

Okay he saw how this was going to play out… "Maybe you should not be so technical with things…" he told her as they walked, still holding a smile. It was kind of cute because she was so innocent, like a little girl in a few ways yet also mature in some other aspects.

"I shall try," she tilted her head ever so slightly, holding her smile. "How are the others by the way?" she questioned of the other ninja and Nya.

"They're out on their own as well, I believe Jay and Nya have gone to the park and Cole has been set up on a blind date… I am not sure how he will react to that…" he frowned thinking about it, Cole normally didn't appreciate things like that.

"Blind date?" she asked, not aware of the term.

"When two people are set up but they don't know who they are dating until they meet and most of the time, the people don't know one another," Zane casually explained, "It is not always a good thing though… but I have faith in Jay that he will not screw it up… in fact I think I know just the girl he would chose for our friend…"

Pixal giggled, "It is most interesting how you and your friend interact like you are all a very close family…" she commented, swinging her arm a little as she walked. "Mr. Borg is the closest thing to a family I have ever had… the same with you… and your father".

"Well we all came from broken ones for the most part and so we are much like a family now after the past couple of years we have known one another… you and Cyrus are welcome into too of course with you help," he added in. Pixal leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders happily. "We always are looking for more to join".

"It is nice to get outside again… ever since the virus I have been back in with Mr. Borg, helping him with the organization of the company and fixing the city," she her silver lips frowned. "It is very nice to help him but my circuits get overloaded lately…" she hung her head, feeling exhausting just explaining it to Zane. "I am afraid I am overworked past my capacity…"

He patted the shorter android on the head with a kind smile, "Do not worry Pixal, you will not have to think about any work related things today," they continued walking together through the park so they were down by the lake front.

"I thank you Zane," she closed her eyes as they walked, feeling at peace with the ice ninja by her side.

Suddenly barking came from behind the two and they turned to see a kid, chasing a huge dog that somehow got off his leash, knocking the two androids to the side, Pixal, ended up with the short straw being she was on the lake's side when it happened.

"Pixal…" Zane looked over, a little scared for her being she wasn't covered in synthetic flesh like he was built; she had cracks between her joints that could easily electrocute her like a computer. The good thing was that the lake was less than knee deep so she wasn't completely under the water. "Are you okay?" he saw her sit up, water running off her glassy skin and dripped from her silver hair.

"I'm fine-bzzt," she pulled at her purple dress as she wobbled to her feet, trying to have it not stick to her metal body. "I just have to dry off is all, though I think I lost my shoes-" she shuddered with another zap noise. Pixal was about to step out when Zane reached out for her and she was holding onto Zane's arm when she lifted her left leg, but another twitch and she felt back again, taking Zane with her.

The white ninja shook his wet blonde hair with his hand and pulled his jacket off, tossing it aside to help look for her missing shoes, now drenched as well. "Well… I suppose we are even now," he gave her a grin and returned to searching.

"I suppose-zzt, this is not what you do on a date?" she asked, lowering her head, feeling ashamed she caused him to get wet as well. "Has this ruined it Zane?"

Zane chuckled, moving her wet hair from her face, "I do not think accidentally falling into a lake constitutes labeling this a bad date," he kissed her cheek.

Pixal lowered her head, giving her shy smile before hugging her nindroid, kissing him on the lips this time, "Is that how humans kiss Zane?" she tilted her head with curiosity.

"Yes, I believe you have that part down," he chuckled and kissed her again. "Now come on," he picked her up bridal style, "I believe we should dry off so that we will not be still wet when meeting the others for dinner". Pixal nodded while her boyfriend found her red shoes, leaving them in the sun to dry off as well before taking a seat next to her.

**Spinjitsu gods, I hope I did them justice... I literally opened the file up, wondering what I was going to do... then I remembered an idea I was using in First Masters of Spinjitsu with falling into a lake... and it just took off from their... **

**Though I'm not a big fan of this ship, especially in the very beginning, I do find it to be rather cute, I just don't like (way to go Lego, you technically killed someone else! Their body at least...)**

**Thank you so much for reading and for helping with ideas for this chapter! You guys are awesome! And I think we all know what the grand finale of this is gonna be (hell yea motha fluffers, my true time has come, you gonna read the sappiest piece of Garsako fluff you ever done read in your life!)**

**~Mar**


	5. Garsako

"Lloyd… are you going to sit on the couch and eat that king-sized chocolate bar all by yourself?" Misako looked mildly concerned for her son as he took another silent bite of the candy bar that was literally bigger than his head, "That thing's like the size of a minivan, you can't consume all that sugar…" she went to take it away from him but he pulled it away and she sighed, "What happened? You were out getting pizza with Kai I thought…"

The green ninja swallowed, "I left because Skylar came in and I wanted to embarrass the crap out of Kai and get a pic of him smooching her so I can text it to everyone and embarrass Kai… I'm going to Chen's Noodle House later with everyone though so you can have you Valentine's Day sex or whatever old people do when I'm not around…" he waved his hand, seeming to be half asleep, half way into the candy bar.

"Kay that's enough sugar," all Misako was able to do was break off a piece and shook her head, especially after his rude comment but he was most likely high on sugar right now. "Whatever Lloyd…" she turned.

Her son turned around though, "And I don't remember that dress…" he commented, pointing to the green garment his mother was in. "Since when do you wear that kind of stuff?"

His mother straightened up, blushing. "Honey; are you ready?" She wasn't even going to address her son's comment or say it was requested by his father a week ago to wear it.

"Right here…" he came out, "My first Valentine's Day with my beautiful wife again…" he went right up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and dipping her a little ways before sealing their lips together. "Oh good you wore the tight one like what I requested…" he commented on her dress.

"You guys are weird…" the green eyed teenager shouted, turning away so he wouldn't have to see them do _that_ again.

The couple quietly laughed, seeing their son run off out the door to do who knows what, "He is going to have such a sugar crash later…" Garmadon scratched the back of his head, just thinking about it, "Come on," he put a hand around her waist again and walked out with her.

* * *

"And then, we were all being chased by the giant statue, which had us backed into the last room… before it busted right through the doors after about… two punches," Misako leaned on her clenched hand and was talking. "All in all it probably wasn't the best thought out plan..."

"I always miss the fun stuff…" Garmadon shook his head. "And that's how Lloyd met you?" he raised an eyebrow. "Over a venom problem that caused gift shop toys to come to life?"

She laughed, "It looks like you killing the Devourer, brought us back together… so thanks for doing that… not to mention you saved the city…" she smiled. "You were never a terrible person… you know that right?" she asked him.

He put his hand on hers, brushing his thumb over her dragon shaped wedding ring with faint smile. "I know… you constantly tell me…" he leaned across the table and kissed her. "But honestly honey, I was jackass," it made both break into a laugh. "I love you so much…" he looked down as their laughter died.

The green eyed wife tilted her head, looking down as well, avoiding their others eyes. "I missed all of this so badly… I thank the Spinjitsu Master… everyday that I wake up with you in the bed… and I need you know that…" She looked back up and saw he was leaning on the heel of his hand, "What?" she chuckled.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you still are… you are the most beautiful woman in the world you know…" he told her. She immediately covered her mouth, looking away and blushing. "Come on… you know you are…"

"No I'm not," she tried to not laugh, shaking her head. "There are far prettier girls than me even back when we were younger… you could have done better…"

"Yet I still went after you…" he countered. "I'm never going to change your mind am I?" he asked. She shook her head quietly. "Well come on…" he put his wallet away. "I want to get back before anyone comes back home…" his wife looked at him. "It's a surprise…" he smirked.

She tapped her fingers on the table, "Does it have something to do with not letting me get that brownie dessert thing here?" she folded her arms before getting up like what he was.

"I told you Mimi… it's my first Valentine's Day with you again…" he looked back, holding his smile. "Why wouldn't I have something better in mind?" That had peaked her interest and she quickly followed to catch up to his side.

* * *

"Oh good, Lloyd did do what I asked him before he left…" he smiled coming in first.

Misako stopped two steps in and looked at the sitting area and back at her husband. "Well you surprised me…" she took her strappy shoes off. "Looks like Lloyd was right about tonight…" she bit her lip in a smile seeing the lights were out all except for candles that were set to burn. "When did you even get time to buy those…" she leaned against the back of the couch, "That wine better be the good stuff, just to let you know…"

She then stepped over to Garmadon who smirked, "You really didn't think I would dump the kids on Wu for nothing did you?" he ran a hand down her side. "And we're no longer in public…" he lifted her up to meet his mouth, the two sharing a long kiss in the dimly lit room. "So I can do that all I want now…" he sat down with her. "I love you…" he nuzzled close to her lips pressing against one another's again before lightly laughing and rubbing noses.

"I love you too…" she felt his hand slide up her back and reached for the zipper to her dress.

* * *

"Oh my head…" Lloyd stumbled through the door, half out of it. "That was way too much chocolate I think… Thanks for taking me home Nya!" he called before shutting the door. To any person on the street, the green looked drunk, he was just coming off a bad sugar crash however and was very out of it. "Mom? Dad?" he wiped his eyes, feeling exhausted.

"Lloyd…" the two's heads popped up from the other side of the couch, even in the dark he could make out it was them. "G-go to bed! Right now!" his mother quickly told him before Garmadon wrapped his arms around her neck and yanked her back down.

Their son stood for a moment, blinking, just taking it in. "I'm feeling that king sized candy bar coming back up…" he started running for the bathroom.

The two parents tried to hold in their laughter as they heard the bathroom door slam shut and went back to their sensual activities.

**Well that got fluffy until it didn't... I can turn anything around and make it weird can't I? Lloyd, never consume that much sugar, I swear that could kill you bro...**

**BTW, go to my profile and vote on my knew poll! :D It kind of important ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


End file.
